


The Night I Met You

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Dr. Carter Williams has always been a caring, hard-working doctor when one stormy night, he finds a child with a strange ability who is running from something, deciding to take him in to give him shelter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Night I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Stormy! This is for you and it's a little gift for our anniversary. I hope you like it, just a little one-shot. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything bigger. I hope this is okay ^^

The night was dark and rain was pouring downwards, lightning flashing in the background. A middle-aged man around his mid-30s, in a white coat, holding an umbrella was walking through this stormy weather when he saw movement in the bushes. He would have ignored this normally had he not seen a tiny hand slip out from the middle of the soaking greenery. Unable to resist a strong instinct, he walked forward.

“It’s alright,” He spoke in a gentle voice. “You can come out, you’re safe.” This might be seem like a naïve thing to do for someone his age, but he could tell the tiny hand belonged to a child and his gut instinct proved to be right when a little boy with chestnut brown hair poked his head out, completely drenched. His eyes seemed to shining an odd light of baby blue that definitely did not look like his natural eye colour.

“Please don’t send me home,” The little boy pleaded out. “Home is scary. Please don’t send me, Dr. Williams.”

The man was taken aback. Carter Williams was not stunned at the little boy knowing his name but at the fact that he had said his name as if the boy knew him personally. The tone was one of familiarity mixed with fear as the voice shook as the unordinary blue gaze flickered away from the eyes, leaving a regular baby blue but one that was not shining at him anymore. The little boy made to disappear into the bushes again but something inside of him pulled Carter forward and he grasped the tiny hand in his own.

“I won’t send you to your home,” Carter promised, not sure what drove him to speak these words but the child was scared and it wasn’t safe for a young boy out alone in the night. “What’s your name?”

“Seth,” The little boy replied before sneezing.

“Seth,” Carter said, playing the name on his lips. The name was quite ordinary and he gently pulled the child out of the bushes. He looked no older than 5 or 6 but his eyes held a wisdom far beyond his years. There was a lot the doctor didn’t understand but he knew one thing – something was pushing him to help this child. He had always been drawn to children even when his patients came with their children but with this child, there was almost a magnetic pull that he could not explain in words. “It’s not safe for you to be out here in this rain. I can take you to a safe place where no one will harm you.”

Seth blinked. “Where?” There was a child-like curiosity in his voice.

“I live with my Mother,” Carter replied softly, a smile on his face. “She loves children too, why don’t you spend the night over there for tonight and then we can figure out the rest tomorrow?” He wasn’t sure the child would agree but he felt his small, nested cottage would be a much better option than sleeping in the bushes.

Seth looked at him for a couple of seconds. “Will you send me home?”

Carter could hear the fear even behind the childish tone and shook his head. “I won’t, I promise.”

Seth nodded. “Okay.” He reached out grabbing Carter’s hand and Carter instinctively tightened his grip around the other’s hand. Neither of them knew what the future held but Carter had the feeling his life was about to change, in more ways than one.


End file.
